


[Podfic] home like here

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Merlin Podfics [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Sometimes at night Arthur pretends Merlin's laying in the bed beside him, fast asleep.Podfic of freezerjerky's story.





	[Podfic] home like here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Like Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995236) by [freezerjerky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky). 



> Thanks to freezerjerky for giving me permission to podfic this fic.
> 
> This was written & posted for my 30th birthday <3\. I've been meaning to podfic it for a while.
> 
> Finally finished for [merlins-springcleaning](https://merlins-springcleaning.tumblr.com) and [podfic-bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/homehere_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20home%20like%20here.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:30:04 | 21 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20home%20like%20here.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:30:04 | 21 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [I won't give up](https://open.spotify.com/track/05pKAafT85jeeNhZ6kq7HT?si=nlrC2cCJQdKOCMtY3p3-JQ) by Jason Mraz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
